Perros no, gracias
by Ilyann
Summary: Rosalie's POV. "¿Qué pasa Edward?" "Oh, nada. Tan sólo que Jacob acaba de enamorarse de mi hija." Algo estalló dentro de mí. Y el chucho iba a pagarlo muy caro.


_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight no me pertenece. __La paranoia esta sí ^^ _

_Sí, ya sé que se ma ha ido la olla al escribir esto, pero... ¿Soy la única que se pregunta cómo se tomó Edward en un principio la imprimación de Jacob con su niña? ¿Y Rosalie? Me quedé con las ganas de saberlo, sobretodo de esta última. Seguro que, como mínimo, intentó matar a Jacob XD_

_Mi primer fic de Twilight. _

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Perros no, gracias**

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquella criatura. _Hermosa_. No había otra palabra que la describiese mejor.

Su carita rechoncha, enmarcada por unos profundos hoyuelos. El tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas a causa de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Sus ya acentuados rizos… y sus ojos. Aquellos ojos castaños, claramente heredados de su madre, abiertos de par en par. No pude evitar sorprenderme ante aquellos ojos. Tan despejados, tan vivos… cómo un bebé con apenas dos horas de vida era capaz de mirar de aquella forma.

_Hermosa. _

Acuné a la pequeña entre mis brazos con suma delicadeza. Desde el piso de arriba podía oír la voz preocupada de Edward.

-¿Cómo está?

No me costó adivinar que preguntaba por Bella. Agucé el oído, atenta a la respuesta.

-Está bien, Edward, tranquilo –era la voz de Carlisle-. Estable al menos. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar. Lo has hecho bien, Edward. Tranquilo.

Suspiré. Un tanto aliviada, para qué negarlo. Tantas horas pegada a aquella humana habían hecho que… bueno, en fin… le cogiese cariño. Un poco nada más, tampoco hay que exagerar. Pero lo suficiente como para lamentarlo si le hubiese pasado algo. Pero afortunadamente no había sido así. Y, al parecer, a partir de ahora nuestra familia iba a contar con una nueva integrante.

-¿Has oído, Reneesme? –le susurré al bebé-. Tu mami está bien.

La niña se removió un poco y se rió. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había entendido lo que acababa de decirle?

Y entonces sucedió.

La pequeña miró por encima de mi hombro, atenta de repente. Me di la vuelta y no pude evitar soltar un respingo, sobresaltada. Ese didiota de Jacob Black se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

"Se podrá tener más cara de bobo…"

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora, chucho? –inquirí con brusquedad. Ni siquiera lo había oído moverse a mis espaldas. Me había pillado desprevenida y eso me molestaba. Pero el lobito no dijo nada. Siguió mirando al frente con la misma cara de necio que antes. Parecía como ido. Habría jurado que ni siquiera me escuchaba.

-Tierra llamando a Fido –lo provoqué-. Holaaaaaaaaaa

De no haber tenido a Reneesme entre mis brazos habría chasqueado los dedos para que reaccionase. Estuve tentada de darle una patada en el mentón para que cerrase la boca, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí: miraba al bebé.

En un acto reflejo salté hacia atrás con un gruñido de advertencia. Claro, cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Miraba a la niña. La causante de todo el sufrimiento de Bella y del suyo propio; por culpa de aquella criatura, Bella ella era ahora una "chupasangre", como él solía denominarnos. Su enemiga. Había echado su vida por la borda, y el bebé iba a pagar caro por ello.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía asustada. Esme, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían salido a cazar, y Edward y Carlsile estaban arriba cuidando a Bella.

Jacob dio un paso hacia mí sin cambiar su expresión de anonanado. Eso fue lo que me extrañó: en su cara no había rastros de enfado ni furia, como hubiera sido normal. Parecía en estado de shock.

Dio un paso más en mi dirección.

-Ni te acerques –siseé, mostrándole los dientes.

Nada, ni caso. Como si yo no existiera. Avanzó esta vez con paso decidido, sin titubear, con los ojos aún puestos en la pequeña, que seguía entre mis brazos. Miraba a Jacob con expresión curiosa y divertida.

Cuando Jacob estaba ya a menos de un metro de distancia, apegué a la niña contra mi cuerpo y me agazapé, dispuesta a saltarle al cuello si era necesario. No iba a permitir que le tocase ni un solo pelo a la criatura.

"Por encima de mis cenizas"

Pero bien sabe Dios que por nada del mundo me esperaba lo que vino a continuación. El chucho paró en seco y tendió los brazos hacia mí con expresión suplicante.

-¿Puedo cogerla? –susurró.

-¿Qué?

¿Los vampiros podían perder con el tiempo agudeza auditiva? Sí, debía ser eso. No debía haber escuchado bien.

-Que si me dejas cogerla –volvió a pedir el chucho, aún con los brazos extendidos.

Allí tenía que haber truco por fuerza. Había tres opciones:

Primera: Fido estaba intentando engañarme para coger a la niña y, una vez entre sus brazos, poder matarla sin obstáculos. Poco probable. Para llegar a esa conclusión, antes habría tenido que conectar la única neurona que aún le quedaba viva. Y viendo la cara de idiota que tenía en ese preciso instante, la neurona seguía desconectada.

Segunda: Me estaban gastando una broma. Miré disimuladamente a los rincones del salón, intentando descubrir la cámara oculta por algún lado. Nada. Otra opción descartada.

Y tercera opción… El perrito realmente tenía ganas de coger al bebé.

Jacob parpadeó un par de veces, como volviendo en sí después de un trance. Incluso cerró por fin la boca, pero mantuvo los brazos en su posición y los ojos fijos en Reneesme.

-Anda, rubia, déjame coger al bebé. Por favor.

Muy bien, si antes se había sentido asustada, aquello no era nada en comparación al terror que sentía ahora.

¡¡JACOB BLACK ACABABA DE DECIRME "POR FAVOR"!!

Muy bien, cuarta opción, y la más probable hasta ahora: aquel no era Jacob Black, sino un extraterrestre que había adoptado su forma vete tú a saber para qué. Pero una cosa estaba clara: aquél no podía ser Jacob Black.

-¡¡Edward!! –chillé con todas mis fuerzas-. ¡¡Edward, ven!!

En menos de un segundo Carlisle y Edward estaban abajo, alertados por el grito que acababa de pegar. Incluso el perrito había dado un respingo. Edward corrió hacia mí con expresión preocupada, pregunténdome si le había ocurrido algo al bebé.

-No… El… chucho… dice que… que… que quiere coger al bebé… -farfullé como una estúpida.

Sólo entonces Edward pareció percatarse de la presencia de Jacob en el salón. Le echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro y, casi al instante, su cara se transformó en una réplica de la cara de Jacob minutos antes: la mandíbula inferior se le deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo, dejando la boca entreabierta, y sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par.

Jacob pareció entonces volver en sí casi por completo.

-Ey, ey, tranqui… -dijo levantando las palmas en señal de rendición-. No ha sido culpa mía, ¿vale? Yo no quería…

Pero ahora era Edward el que parecía en estado de shock.

-Tú… Tú… -fue lo único que logró articular.

¿Qué diablos acababa de leer en la mente del chucho para ponerse así?

Reneesme, aún entre mis brazos, comenzó a reírse como una histérica. Carlisle paseaba la cabeza de Jacob a Edward sucesivamente, como en un partido de tenis, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté al final. Odiaba quedarme fuera de aquello.

Por fin, Edward cerró la boca y cerró los ojos en un gesto de clara derrota. Suspiró profundamente, seguramente para tranquilizarse. Jacob seguía mirando a mi hermano con expresión culpable, casi pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, lo cual confirmaba mi teoría: aquél no era Jacob. El chucho jamás mostraría esa expresión suplicante delante de Edward. Antes muerto.

-¡Ey! –me quejé, sintiéndome excluida-. ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Oh, nada –dijo éste una vez pareció recuperar la capacidad del habla. Su tono era una mezcla entre irónico y amargo-. Tan sólo que Jacob acaba de enamorarse de mi hija.

Algo explotó dentro de mí.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-¡Edward, suéltame ahora mismo! –exigí mostrándole los dientes a mi hermano, mientras éste me sujetaba por la cintura, impidiendo que me lanzase encima de ese asqueroso perro. Reneesme, ahora en brazos de Carlsile, seguía riendo-. ¡Yo me cargo al chucho! ¡¡LO MATOOOOO!!

-¡Cálmate, Rose, por favor! Piensa en Bella, no le convienen disgustos ahora…

-¡¡Es que si no lo mato yo lo mata ella cuando se despierte!! ¡Y ya que ella no lo va a disfrutar, déjame que lo mate yo!

Continué debatiéndome entre sus brazos mientras mi hermano mantenía firme su agarre. Con una mano me sujetó un brazo mientras la otra seguía firme en mi cintura.

El chucho, unos metros más alejado, cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y me miró con expresión cansina.

-Oye, Edward, ¿podrías decirle a esa rubia psicópata que tienes por hermana que se tranquilice? Ya he dicho que es algo que no controlo… Yo no tengo la culpa.

-¡Enfermo! –le escupí-. ¡Asaltacunas! ¡Pederasta! ¡Es un bebé, por el amor de dios!

Jacob dejó escapar un bufido.

-No es lo que estás pensando rubia… Si te limpiases las orejas y me escuchases, a lo mejor…

-¡¿El qué tengo que escuchar?! ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Eres un animal, y nunca mejor dicho!

-¡Rose, estate quieta! –me pidió Edward por enésima vez.

-¡Y tú! –esta vez me dirigí a Edward-. ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? ¡Que es tu hija!

-Precisamente por eso, Rose. ¿¡Crees que si Jacob estuviese pensando en algo sucio estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de sujetarte!?

Aquellas palabras me aplacaron un poco, para qué negarlo. Dejé de forcejear casi al instante, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Y ahora, ¿me vas a escuchar por fin o no? –inquirió el chucho.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no hice ademán de querer moverme del sitio. Noté como Edward aflojaba un poco la fuerza del agarre, exhausto por el esfuerzo.

-Más vale que tu explicación sea convincente, perro. Porque de lo contrario, te arranco la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Uy, no por favor, no queremos que te atragantes –se burló Jacob a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, dispuesto a explicarnos a Carlisle y a mí lo que sucedía.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecha? –me preguntó el chucho una vez hubo acabado con todo el cuento ese sobre la imprimación.

-No –le espeté desde el sofá en el cual me hallaba sentada-. No me convences. Me sigues pareciendo un enfermo.

-Pues me parece muy bien. Como si me importara lo que pienses de mí, rubia. Bueno, eso en el hipotético caso de que pienses.

Gruñí por lo bajo ante la mirada de desaprobación de mi hermano. Carlisle fue a sentarse a mi lado y me tendió a Reneesme, supongo que para aplacar mi cólera un poco. La cogí sin mucha convicción, aún con la vista fija en el perro ese.

-Oh, venga, Rose… Dale un poco de margen al pobre Jacob. Ya ha dicho que es algo que él no puede controlar, completamente involuntario –cómo no, Carlisle intentando siempre infundir paz. Pero, aún no sé muy bien por qué, las palabras en la boca de Carlisle cobran siempre un nuevo significado. Miré de reojo al chucho, que tenía los ojos clavados en Reneesme. Parecía un corderito degollado. Luego miré a la pequeña, sentada en mi regazo, y de nuevo a Jacob. Finalmente, suspiré rendida. ¿Qué más podía hacer, si no?

Edward sonrió, claramente satisfecho por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Le dirigí una mirada despectiva; sabe que no soporto que hurgue en mis pensamientos.

-Oye, Rose… –tanteó Edward- ¿Por qué no dejas que Jacob coja al bebé? Seguro que le hará ilusión.

"¿Cómo?"

Oh, no, eso sí que no.

Pero antes de darme tiempo siquiera a rechistar, la niña había desaparecido de mi regazo. El chucho la alzó en volandas, provocando un estallido de nuevas risas por parte de la pequeña. Enseguida la acurrucó entre sus brazos, y una nueva sonrisa de bobo-tonto se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Hola Nessie –le susurró con infinita dulzura. Con un dedo le acarició la mejilla; la niña volvió a reír.

"Un momento, un momento…"

"¿¿Nessie??"

Oh, lo que faltaba. El lobito ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de la pequeña.

-Se llama Reneesme, no Nessie –le susurré entre dientes. Algo en mi comentario hizo que Edward se riera por lo bajo.

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ya lo sé, _blonde_. Es sólo un apodo. ¿A que le pega?

De haber tenido un corazón que latiese, un infarto me daba. Seguro además.

Incapaz de contenerse, Edward soltó una carcajada y Carlisle disimuló con tos una risita ahogada. Algo un poco tonto, ya que los vampiros no tosemos, a no ser que sea por propia voluntad, claro está.

Me quedé callada en el sofá, mientras Edward subía de nuevo al piso de arriba para ver cómo seguía Bella, seguido de cerca por Carlsile. Jacob se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, haciéndole carantoñas a la pequeña, que se reía casi sin parar.

Les eché un vistazo de reojo. Lo cierto es que ambos parecían estar muy a gusto.

De pronto, el chucho desvió los ojos hacia mí un momento y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Oye, chupasangre… ¿sabes cuántos chistes de rubias existen?

"Oh, no, ya empieza"

Solté un bufido indignado como respuesta.

-¿Lo sabes o no? –insistió.

-Conozco unos 80 –le contesté con la única esperanza de que se callara-. Supongo que alguno más habrá.

Jacob rió entre dientes.

-Te equivocas, encanto. En realidad, no hay en el mundo un solo chiste de rubias. Todo son historias verídicas.

Aquello ya fue el colmo.

Me levanté con rapidez y me acerqué al chucho con los brazos tendidos.

-Se acabó. Tú ya la has tenido mucho rato, ahora me toca a mí.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si acabo de cogerla… -repuso él mientras intentaba alejar al bebé de mí-. Un rato más…

-Ni hablar, es mi turno.

-Cinco minutos…

-¡Que no!

Las risas de Reneesme podían oírse desde la otra punta del bosque.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Se nota que me gustan Jacob y Rosalie, ¿verdad? XDD_

_Bueno, pues nada. Se aceptan críticas/halagos/insultos/tomates o lo que surja._


End file.
